1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color-image processing apparatus and method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, color work stations and so-called personal computers have been developed in which a color-image reading apparatus utilizing a CCD (charge-coupled device), or the like, a host apparatus for performing color-image processing utilizing CAD (computer aided design) and CG (computer graphics), and a color printing apparatus, such as a color laser-beam printer, a color ink-jet printer, or the like, are combined.
In such work stations or personal computers, a multicolor image can be printed.
Accordingly, there is the possibility that a specific original for which it is prohibited to make a copy, such as paper money, securities, or the like, is easily forged by reading the original by the color-image reading apparatus, temporarily storing the read image in the work station or the personal computer, and outputting the read image by the color printing apparatus.
This problem arises because the above-described image reading apparatuses, printing apparatuses, work stations and personal computers do not have means for preventing forgery of a specific original in themselves.